Chlorine is used today in many industrial processes, particularly as a component material in various organic and inorganic reactions. Many chemical manufacturers which use chlorine as one of the ingredients in their chemical processes are attempting to reduce production cost and increase efficiency of the processes. As a result, they are demanding that the liquid chlorine they use have a relatively low level of inert non-condensible gases such as hydrogen, nitrogen, oxygen, carbon dioxide and carbon monoxide. In general, they desire less than 200 parts per million (ppm) of an inert gas. This is because the presence of such inert gases such as carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2) and carbon monoxide (CO) in the chlorine have an adverse effect upon some processes. For example, some inert gases such as CO.sub.2 will destroy catalysts and produce undesirable byproducts in polymerization processes. Additionally, these gases as well as oxygen, will adversely effect the catalysts used in the production of phosphorous trichloride and pentachloride and other metal halides.